Resetti
Mr. Resetti, full name Sonny Resetti, (also known in Japan as ) is a fictional character in the ''Animal Crossing'' series. He first appears in the Nintendo 64 game Dōbutsu no Mori, released in Europe and North America on the Nintendo GameCube as Animal Crossing. History Mr. Resetti is a mole whose role in the Animal Crossing series is to advise the player to remember to save before quitting the game, and to give a lecture if they don't. After not saving 7 times his brother Don Resetti takes his place.He has made several appearances in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series as well. Resetti has received mixed reception, some calling him annoying, but some calling it one of the best parts of the game. Concept and characteristics During play testing of Animal Crossing, players would simply reset the game and turn the clock backwards to make the daily stock at Tom Nook's store change. In order to prevent this, the development team implemented Mr. Resetti, in hopes that players who want to cheat would be deterred due to the long speeches. The European Let's Go To The City manual warns that young children may find Resetti's authoritative tone of voice disturbing. Appearances Mr. Resetti's role in the ''Animal Crossing'' series is to advise the player to remember to save before quitting the game. If the game is shut off without saving, Resetti will appear outside the player's house the next time the player starts the game, and will give a lecture of why saving is important. After resetting more times, Resetti will make the player repeat phrases, and will not let them play until they get it right. If the player inputs something offensive, however, he will get furious. In other media In the ''Animal Crossing'' film, Mr. Resetti appears a number of times to remind characters about following the rules of the Animal Village. Mr. Resetti has made several minor appearances in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series of video games; appearing as a collectible trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and an assist trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which summons him onto the stage, where he yells at the opponent, in which his text box obscures a large portion of the screen. Reception UGO.com called Mr. Resetti an irritant, but ranked him the sixth best Animal Crossing character, stating that while they do not love him outright, his outbursts are a part of the game's charm. Joystiq editor Chris Greenhough stated "Animal Crossing games would be a lot less awesome without Mr. Resetti," referencing the way he "teaches his lessons through tough love." Joystiq |publisher=Joystiq |author=Chris Greenhough |date=Dec 10th 2008 |accessdate=2011-02-03}} Kotaku editor Luke Plunkett stated that "Resetti may be just about the best thing about Animal Crossing," and said that "his furious tirades are, after all, both entertaining and informative." Mr. Resetti was named as the 17th best Nintendo character of all time by GameDaily, saying "he's helpful, while at the same time completely annoying". References Category:Animal Crossing Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Fictional moles Category:Male characters in video games Category:Nintendo characters Category:Video game characters introduced in 2001